leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Anon, the LOL Summoner
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = range |health = 40 |attack = 30 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |mana=250 (+50) |manaregen=6.9 (+0.6) |hp = 384 (+76) |damage= 48 (+2.625) |range = 150 |armor = 24.50 (+3.45) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.579 (+1.36%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |ms = 335 }} "Anon" is a custom champion in the League of Legends and actually a summoner who enter the summoner's rift. Summoner are the ones who controls the champions in the battle now one bravely join the battle using thier own spells. Summoners has many types of spells to be chosen as an option to build his own 3 normal skills. Abilities His poro companion. Periodically, when this skill is ready to cast it will replace his ultimate by Poro Strike}} which commands his poro to fly and strike the first unit it hit. On collide it deal }} which damage is increased by 10% per 100 unit travelled. |description2= Anon and his poro's favourite treats. They can purchase it to the store. Consume it to regenerate health in every half-second in over 15 seconds, a total of and reduce of Poro Strike}} every second in over the effects duration. It costs . |cooldown= 60 |range= 1000 |speed= 1000 }} }} At the start of unlock of this skill, a pop-up box is appeared then Anon must choose 9 types of spells in referrence with the Summoner Spells to designate the respective skill slot. Look for the Spell Section below for the information of spell. }} }} At the start of unlock of this skill, a pop-up box is appeared then Anon must choose 9 types of spells in referrence with the Summoner Spells to designate the respective skill slot. Look for the Spell Section below for the information of spell. }} }} At the start of unlock of this skill, a pop-up box is appeared then Anon must choose 9 types of spells in referrence with the Summoner Spells to designate the respective skill slot. Look for the Spell Section below for the information of spell. }} }} to target Ally, Ally Turret or to the Enemy Unit marked by White Poro}}. |leveling= }} |customlabel= On-Target Cooldown |custominfo= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} Summoner Spell Hide= |-|Barrier= Gain a and creates an aura at his that lasts for 1.5 seconds. The protects him and ally champion inside the aura area. |leveling= }} |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} |-|Cleanse= Creates a spell shield to target that negates next incoming spell for a given duration. |description2= When casted to Ally unit afflicted by crowd control will remove the debuff effect. |leveling= seconds}} |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype=mana |range= 600 units }} }} |-|Exhaust= Exhausting the target that , and reduce the damage they dealt in over 2 seconds. |leveling= }} }} |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype=mana |range= 650 units }} }} |-|Flash= Flashes}} to target direction. |description2= When casted to Ally Champion, they will flash}} forward in where it is facing. |leveling= units }} |cooldown= 24 seconds |cost= 100 |costtype=mana |target range= 600 }} }} |-|Ghost= Cast an area that gives bonus and ignore unit collision in over 3.5 seconds. |leveling= }} |cooldown= seconds |cost= 125 |costtype=mana |range= / units }} }} |-|Heal= the target unit. }} is increased amount by 5% per . |leveling= |Maximum Heal| }} |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype=mana |range= 725 units }} }} |-|Ignite= Ignites the target dealing in over 3 seconds and apply . Ignite will affect the nearest unit if the ignited unit comes in contact with them for . |leveling= }} |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype=mana |range= 700 units }} }} |-|Smite= It will deal to the target monster/neutrals or minnion. This skill will also deal a third of skill's damage to enemy champion and then mark them with true mark in over 2 seconds. Which reveals the stealthed units while marked. |leveling= }} |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype=mana |range= 650 units }} }} |-|Teleport= After a 1 second delay he will teleport to Target Allied Units or Turret position at a certain . |leveling= units}} |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype=mana }} }} Old Spells Hide= |-|Berserk= Berserks the target ally or enemy champion, granting them bonus Speeds and Attack Damage in over a duration, but they are unable to be controlled and they will attack on their own. Bonuses will only grant the target enemy champion half of amount. Berserked unit prior to attack their opponent champion, secondly are the turrets/structures and then the nearest units. Berserked units cannot use abilities and spells during this time. Anon can cast this spell again to End the effect of Berserk. |leveling= seconds |range= 700 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} }} |-|Corroborate= When Anon Right-click his target Allied Champion, he creates a channel of energy from him toward the ally. This Shackle unables Anon to auto-attack but this gives the Allied Champion a bonus magic damage on thier Basic attack. Right-click to the enemy units to use basic attack. Shackle will break if they move about 750 units. |leveling= }} }} |-|Fortify= Fortifies a turret or a ranged champion in over a duration. Fortified champion becomes immobile but increases their attack range by 100% except for the turret. They will also ignore a percentage of incoming damages, increase the attack speed and deal bonus Magic Damage on hit. Activate again to cancel effect of Fortify. |leveling= seconds |range= 750 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 200 |costtype= mana }} }} |-|Clarity= Restores mana to target Ally, cannot be casted to self. If targeted to enemy champion, they are been silenced for 0.75 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 45 |costtype=mana |range= 600 units }} }}